The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and an antenna.
A case that covers an electronic device like a smartphone uses plastic or glass in many cases, but products using metal have been increasing in recent years. A requester can be provided with an image of a high quality by the metal being used in the case that covers the electronic device.
In addition, an electronic device that is equipped with an antenna coil and performs non-contact communication by electromagnetic induction using the antenna coil (hereinafter, also referred to as non-contact communication simply) is widespread, and many related technologies are proposed (refer to JP 2014-096612A, for example).
When metal is used in the case that covers the electronic device, non-contact communication by electromagnetic induction using the antenna coil (hereinafter, also referred to as non-contact communication simply) is affected particularly. When the electronic device is equipped with the antenna coil for performing the non-contact communication, eddy current generated on a surface of the metal affects the non-contact communication if the surface of the case formed of metal is put on a reader/writer. Thus, when the metal is used in the case that covers the electronic device, a user puts a surface that is not formed of the metal, for example, a display surface, on the reader/writer, in order to perform the non-contact communication.